


our fingers dancing when they meet

by sapphicstarfall



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #DEArtFest, DEArtfest, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Slow Dancing, mentions of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicstarfall/pseuds/sapphicstarfall
Summary: North comes home to find Ada enjoying some music, fluff ensues.
Relationships: Ada/North
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	our fingers dancing when they meet

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do some stuff for DE Art fest and this was me finally jumping in. It's not a lot, but I loved writing it so I hope y'all enjoy <3

It was late, around 10:30 maybe, when North got home. She’d spent the day hanging out with Simon, Markus, and Josh since they all agreed it’d been way too long since they last spent some time together. She missed those three and was already looking forward to seeing them again, even if far too much of that time was spent shoving her face into her hands to hide her red cheeks when they bugged her about how her girlfriend was doing. The apartment was relatively inactive, save for the sound of music coming from the living room. North kicked her shoes off in the hall as she called out,

“Babe? You here?”

No response. Hanging up her coat, North walked down the hall and past the kitchen to find the source of the music and was greeted with a sight that stopped her in her tracks.

Ada’s back was turned for the most part, although North could still see the side of her face and her focused expression. She was guessing that her approach hadn’t been noticed yet. The music playing was slow and soft as Ada glanced back and forth between her canvas and the paints North had gotten her last Christmas. She was slightly swaying as she deliberated over what stroke to paint next, and North could swear she heard humming. 

North couldn’t help but think of the restless nights, the nights she would spend cradling Ada as she told her about her nightmares through hiccups. Thankfully they were less frequent nowadays but they still happen now and again. 

If she wasn’t always there there herself to help Ada deal with them, it would probably be much harder to remember that the Ada she saw those nights and the woman she was looking at now were the same. But they were and that thought made North’s heart swell. Ada looked so… peaceful. It was more than enough to put a warm smile on North’s face. 

She tiptoed as quietly as possible until she was close enough to sneak her arms around Ada’s waist and rest her chin on her shoulder. Ada’s shoulders shook as she laughed,

“That’s one way to say hi.”

“You’re using the paints I got you.”

North felt Ada’s hair brush against her face as Ada turned to look at her. 

“Mhm. Stasis wasn’t working out too well tonight and I figured now was as good a time as any.”

Keeping her hold on Ada’s waist, North began to sway the two back and forth until Ada gave another laugh,

“North, I love you but I’m trying to work.”

North buried her face into the crook of Ada’s neck and her speech came out muffled,

“Dance with me.”

Ada shook her head while failing to keep the grin off her face. It wasn’t even another minute of North’s incessant pestering before she realized it was a lost cause and turned herself to face her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck. 

They stepped from side to side for a while, talking about the events of both of their days between giggles. At one point North took the liberty of dipping Ada and even after damn near a year of them being together, Ada felt her face get hot and her stomach fill with butterflies. 

Eventually the music got slower and their movements slowed with it. Ada let her head fall against North’s shoulder. The paint lay abandoned on the nearby table and the faint sound of rain falling droned on in the background as North sang in a low voice. 

This was home.


End file.
